With the development of a computer technology and a network technology, an internet plays a more and more important role in people daily living, learning and working. Moreover, with the development of the internet, the internet is developed to directions such as a mobile direction, a social direction.
A social network, e.g., a Social Network Service (SNS) plays an important role in people living, and becomes a part of the people living. The social network has an important impact for obtaining information, thinking and living for people. Moreover, the social network becomes windows that people obtain information, show themselves and perform marketing.
In the social network, users understand latest dynamic information about each other through various social applications (e.g., a microblog, a blog, a personal space). In each social application, friends usually have the updated dynamic information, e.g., releasing a space log, transmitting a picture, releasing a new microblog, raising a sharing problem, releasing a schedule, uploading an music file, which are called that the friends have new dynamic information. In order to understand the dynamic information of the friends in time and make interaction with the friends better, it is required to obtain the dynamic information of the friends.
At present, a method that browsers obtain data from servers in a timing manner is adopted in order to show dynamic information of friends to users. In particular, when the users are in a scenario to show the dynamic message of the friends in real time, the browsers running on user equipments can requests to servers every a fixed time interval (e.g., one minute) to enquire whether there is new dynamic data of the friends that can be shown to the users.
However, there are at least shortcomings in the technical solution.
(1) The time interval for updating the dynamic information is same for all the users. It is difficult to perform personal handling for the time interval for different scenarios and different users. For example, for users friends of which actively update the dynamic information, when the time interval for updating the dynamic information is long, the users cannot obtain updated dynamic information of the friends in time. Thus, user experience will be bad.
(2) It is difficult to configure a reasonable updating time interval value for all users. When the updating time interval is short, requests to servers are frequent. For users friends of which do not actively update the dynamic information, the servers may return data not updated. Thus, there are large amount of empty requests, and processing load of the servers will be increased. When the updating time interval is long, the users friends of which actively update the dynamic information cannot obtain the updated dynamic information of the friends in time. Thus, user experience will be bad.